


Fairy (D'oh!) Tail

by BloodySimpsonChibi



Category: Fairy Tail, The Simpsons
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySimpsonChibi/pseuds/BloodySimpsonChibi
Summary: A dark wizard cast a spell that sends the entire Fairy Tail guild into a alternate dimension where people are yellow and magic is just a fantasy. Now Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and the others must find a way back home...while trying not to destroy Springfield in the process.





	1. A Unwelcome Change of Scenery

"Alright! Another job successfully complete!" Natsu shouted as he took a huge bite of the flame Mirajane had laid before him.

"If by successful, you mean completed half-assed and with more damage to the building than the monster caused, then yeah. It was pretty successful." Gray remarked sarcastically.

"Not to mention the mayor took more than half the reward jewel for the repairs. I can't even pay my rent with what we have left." Lucy whined.

Erza didn't say anything. She was too busy enjoying her cake.

The Fairy Tail guild was unusually peaceful tonight. Everyone had come back from their jobs and were enjoying some well-earned rest and relaxation. Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily were all enjoying some raw fish. (Well Happy was. Carla and Liliy just talked.) Gajeel was by himself eating scrap metal while Levy was reading her 405th book for the week. Mirajane was tending to the rest of the guild with some help from her siblings, the Thunder Legion was laughing it up at their table and Cana, in a drunken stupor, fell right on Wendy and clocked out, suffocating the dragon slayer with her almost bare breast. Juvia standing behind a pillar, ogling Gray once again. 

Little did the know that outside the guild, a hooded figure was preparing to unleash a very powerful spell.

"After this, Fairy Tail will no longer be a burden for my master." He raved

"YOU WANNA GO ICE QUEEN!" Natsu challenged

"YOU'RE ON FLAME BRAIN!" Gray barked as he ripped off his shirt, giving the unseen Juvia a massive nosebleed.

"ENOUGH!" Erza shouted as she rammed Natsu and Gray's heads together, nearly knocking them out.

"Sorry." Natsu cried.

"Yeah. Won't happen again." Gray agreed.

The sound of a large spoon tapping a cup caught the attention of everyone in the guild. It was Master Makarov.

"If I could have everyone's attention please." He began. "I would like to remind everyone of the upcoming Grand Magic Games."

Everyone cheered at the mention of those words. Especially Natsu. 

"All right! I'm all fired up!" He roared.

"Now I haven't decided who will be participating but rest assured I-"

Makarov was interrupted by a sudden earthquake that shook the whole guild. Everyone in the guild was swept off their feet.

"What's going on!?" Erza shouted.

"I don't know but I'm feeling......blruegh." Natsu's motion sickness was kicking in.

Suddenly, the floor of the guild hall was illuminated by a strange symbol no one recognized.

"What's going on....."Lucy shouted as the light consumed all.

.............................................

"Uhhh. My head." Lucy rubbed her head as she got on her feet. She could see all of her guildmates on the floor, some still unconscious, others just waking up like her.

"What the hell happened?" Gajeel demanded. He looked ready to kill someone.

"I don't know." Gray answered. "But I know it can't be good." 

Lucy looked around at their surroundings. They were in a forest clearing of some sort but it reeked of some foul odor Lucy didn't recognize. Then she saw something that really caught her attention.

"Hey guys! Look at this!" She shouted.

Everyone who was awake looked in her direction and saw it as well. It was a city with giant white words erected on the hills above it. They read "SPRINGFIELD"


	2. Exploring Unknown Territory

"Springfield?" Lucy asked herself. "I've never heard of a town like that."

"Nor have I" Erza pondered. "I also fail to sense any magical energy from this place.

Natsu closed his eyes, took a big sniff and suddenly exploded into a gagging fit.

"What ever this place is, it reeks!!" He hissed.

Gajeel and Wendy also sniffed the air and gagged.

"Salamander's right." Gajeel growled. " It smells like Pantherlily when he farts in his sleep."

Pantherlily blushed. "Hey!!"

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Wendy squeaked.

"Is everyone all right?" The group turned to Makarov who was now in the center of everyone.

"I think so." Levy answered. "Just a few cuts and scrapes.

"Everyone's here." Elfman shouted.

"Master," Erza walked toward Makarov as she spoke. "Do you have any idea who might have sent us here and why?"

"I'm afraid I don't." Makarov muttered. "Although it was most likely a dark guild.

"What are we gonna do/" Levy asked fearfully.

"Listen up!" Makarov shouted. "Before we can try to find a way back home, we must first find out just what this place is. I'm going to split the guild into various teams and send you in different directions. We will meet back here in two hours. Is that alright with everyone?"

"YES SIR!" The entire guild shouted.

"Alright. Here's how we'll go about it..... Natsu, Grey, Lucy Happy and Erza will take the path straight north!"

"Ahh yeah! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu extolled

"Aye sir!" Happy chirped.

"Elfman, Mirajane, Lisanna, Wendy and Carla will take west.

"All right!" Elfman bellowed. West is a real man's direction!

"I don't think that's right." Wendy fretted.

"Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Pantherlily and Juvia will take east."

WAIT WHAT!!!??" Jet and Droy cried out.

"No way. Levy should be on our team!?" Jet whined.

"Yeah! How's Gajeel supposed to protect her when-

Jet and Droy were silenced by Gajeel's Double Dragon Slayer Iron Fist.

"Right.....he's a dragon slayer......our bad." Jet passed out.

"As for Laxus and the Thunder Legion, they..." Makarov noticed that his grandson and his friends were nowhere to be seen.

"HAD ALREADY LEFT!!?"

Makarov got on his hands and knees and cried. "That boy just never listens."

"Come on guys! Let's go!" Natsu rushed off toward Springfield with the others running to catch up to him. The other teams left as well.

"The rest of you will stay here with me for when they get back.

Romeo approached Makarov 

"Do you think they'll be any danger in Springfield?" He asked sadly.

"I'm sure the others will be fine. They're Fairy Tail's strongest." Makarov said reassuringly as he patted Romeo's head. "But still" He thought. "I can only imagine what strange and horrible beast our waiting in that town. Be safe my children, you don't know what terrible things are out there."

 

...........................................................

 

Homer sudden;y jerked awake from his nap because he was choking on an onion ring which he manged to spit out onto the floor. After a few seconds he grabbed the onion ring and ate it all over again.

"Heh hehe. I'm so smart." He whispered.


	3. The Power Plant

Some time after their departure, Natsu and his team came across a strange building with two towers shooting smoke into the air on top. It reeked of death and the sound of a crow could be heard but none of the wizards could see it.

"I sense a great evil lurking in this place." Erza muttered. She requipped a sword into her hand just in case.

"Relax Erza." Grey reassured his friend." We can't judge a book by it's cover."

"Besides, if there is something or someone evil in there, we can take them out in a jiff!" Natsu shouted, his balled up fist aflame.

"Aye sir!" Happy shouted as well.

"Maybe we should explore it before destroying everything in sight. There might someone who can help us get home in there." Lucy pointed out.

The group nodded in agreement and pressed on toward the building.

............................

In the head office, Mr, Burns and his faithful assistant Smithers were enjoying some tea when the former carelessly glanced over to the security camera footage and saw four humanoid creatures and a flying cat approaching the front doors.

"GAAAHH! Smithers! What are those horrible things?" Burns screamed, almost chocking on his tea biscuit.

"They appear to be people sir, except with pale skin, strangely-colored hair and a winged blue feline with them." Smithers explained. "They could be mutants."

Mr. Burns flipped the lid over a big red button and pressed it..... or at least he tried too but couldn't because his finger was too weak.

"Smithers? A little help?"

Smither pressed the button for Burns as the latter tent his fingers together. "Excellent."

..............................

As they neared the entrance, a door suddenly opened up in the wall adjacent to the entrance. Several dogs rushed out of it, barking and snapping their jaws, toward the wizards.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Happy screamed as he took off into the sky.

"Alright! Some action!" Natus mused as his fist became engulfed in flames once more.

"Don't hurt them too bad." Lucy warned. "They might just be guarding this place."

"Fine." Natsu created a fireball that sent a quarter of the dogs running. Grey froze another quarter in solid ice while Erza sent yet another quarter retreating from warning slashes from her sword. Lucy took care of the last quarter by summoning Cancer who shaved the dogs completely, causing them to run off whimpering.

....................

"WHAT IN BLUE BLAZES!?" Burns roared. After a few seconds he was able to get his composure back. "No matter. That's what the blue button is for." Smithers wasted no time pressing it.

........................

Just as Fairy Tail's strongest team was about to enter the building, the floor gave way under them, causing them to fall down. Only Happy remained as he was still in the air.

"Oh no!" He panicked. "How am I going to save Natsu?"

Suddenly, Happy was hit by a rock which knocked him out and he fell in as well.

Good shot Smithers!" Burns praised his assistant.

"You're quite welcome sir."

.......................

The wizards fell into a pile in a dark cold room, full of strange objects. Happy followed suit, landing on Lucy's behind.

"Uh..Where are we?" Natsu got up and looked around. As the rest of the group got to their feet, the door to the room began to open.

"Oh no!" Lucy whispered. "Someone's coming!"

"Whoever it is, they're probably the ones who trapped us down here." Grey said. Happy, who had come too, whimpered.

"Then let's pummel them!" Natsu growled.

"On guard everyone!" Erza warned.

The door opened, the light switched on, and a fat, bald yellow man stood face to face with the wizards.

 

"AHHHHHHHH! A OGRE!" Happy screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! A TALKING CAT AND THEATER NERDS!


	4. Fat Yellow Ogre

The Fairy Tail wizards prepared themselves for battle against the ogre. Natsu set his fist ablaze. Grey made a spear of ice, Erza requipped into her Japanese cloth, and Lucy got her whip ready. The wizards were ready to fight to the death. Which made it all the more awkward when, instead of fighting back, the "ogre" fell to the floor and started whimpering. 

"Please don't kill me!" He pleaded. "I've got a box of unfinished doughnuts back at my station."

Lucy put down her weapon and approached the strange man. 

"Lucy! Be careful!" Natsu warned her.

"It's okay Natsu." Lucy reassured the dragonslayer. "I don't think he wants to hurt us." Lucy turned to the man and asked him if this was the case.

"Of course not. I'm just here to move the radioactive waste like Mr. Burns told me too." He answered.

"Radio.....activities?" Natsu was dumbfounded.

Homer pointed to the barrels with strange symbols on them piled on the other side of the room.

"Huh. How come we didn't notice that before." Grey wondered.

Lucy walked toward one of the barrels. "Strange." She said. "There seems to be some green stuff coming out of it."

"I wouldn't go near that if I were you." The man warned.

"Why not?" Lucy asked as the vapors from the barrel began eating away at her clothes.

"What the? EEEEEEKK!"

"Whoa!" Natsu shouted.

"Stop looking!" Lucy shouted as her clothes dissolved completely, leaving her naked.

"Dammit! Why does this always happen to me!?" Lucy cried.

"Eh count yourself lucky." The man replied. "Most of the time your hair falls out."

Lucy ran away from the barrels as fast as she could while covering herself.

"What terrifying magic." Erza stated.

"Magic? No it's just the crap left behind from splitting atoms." The man explained. "That's how we get electricity."

"You mean you gotta cut those tiny atom things everyday!" Natsu freaked out. "Wouldn't it be easier just to use magic?"

"I wish!" The man laughed. "But we can't because magic isn't rea---wha?"

The man bore witness to Lucy using her celestial key to summon Virgo who provided her with a new outfit.

"Holy Moly!" The man exclaimed. "Are you guys magicians?"

"We're wizards." Erza explained. "My named is Erza Scarlet. This is Natsu, Grey and Lucy." Erza gestured to each of her friend respectively.

"And I'm Happy!" Happy interjected.

"We were transported to your world from our own and are trying to find a way back." Erza explained.

"I'm Homer Simpson." Homer replied. "And I welcome you to Earth."

"Earthland?" Natsu asked.

"No just Earth." Homer answered. "I don't know how you guys got here but I think I know someone who can help." Homer gestured for the wizards to follow him which they began doing only for him to stop, a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong Homer." Natsu asked.

"Why is the black haired guy taking his shirt off?"


End file.
